Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reduction of electromagnetic interference, and particularly relates to a structure and a method for reducing electromagnetic interference without using a metal shield.
Description of Related Art
When a connector and electronic parts connected thereto operate, transmission of a high frequency electronic signal thereof may radiate generated common mode noise into space to form electromagnetic interference (EMI). The EMI may interfere other devices and components, which may cause functional reduction of the interfered components. Therefore, electromagnetic compatibility regulations of various nations specify EMI intensity.
Conventionally, in order to decrease the EMI intensity, a grounded metal shield is adopted to shield and decrease the intensity of the common mode noise radiated into the space. Although the metal shield may effectively decrease the EMI intensity, it may occupy a certain configuration space in an electronic device.
Regarding a thin electronic device, since an internal space thereof is relatively small, it is not conducive to additional setting of excessive components. Moreover, setting of the metal shield is also not conducive to an air-cooling effect of a wrapped object. Therefore, a new solution has to be found to reduce the EMI, so as to resolve the above problem.